


the answer

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mission Fic, Polyamory, and this is my excuse for a heart felt fic for them, honestly i just love them ALL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: Elena will never be able to pinpoint where it starts, orhowit does, but she guesses maybe sometimes there isn’t always an answer to a certain something.or, Elena finally gets what the universe has been throwing at her.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Rebekah Bosley, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 286





	the answer

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! i saw charlie's angels last night, and truly fell in love with them all and this movie. so naturally i HAD to write a fic about them and contribute to this amazing growing fandom :') (honestly this probably won't be my only one ksdkd) comments and kudos are amazing and i appreciate them so so much <3 i hope you all enjoy!!!

-

Elena will never be able to pinpoint where it starts, or _how_ it does, but she guesses maybe sometimes there isn’t always an answer to a certain something.

It kills her to admit, her practical science based mind _screams_ at her to order it and compartmentalise it and shove it all into a neatly packed seven-thousand-word report, label it with her name for the universe to read it and notice that: _See! I did it! I understand what you’re throwing at me and I get it!_

But maybe she’s found that something like this _,_ this… _feeling,_ doesn’t have a satisfying all around answer. Maybe she can best describe it as a slow and gradual accidental fall; the kind she doesn’t realise is happening until she feels the rush of air, the feeling of her stomach twisting as her body cascades to the earth. Honestly, jumping out of a plane and through clouds towards solid ground is the best way to describe falling in love for her. It’s the _most_ cliché she can pick, but how…how _else_ can she relate to the feeling of Jane squeezing her hip in good-morning, smile soft from the early rise as she kisses just under Elena’s jaw? Or how Sabina kisses her forehead before a mission and mumbles a low, protective “Be safe” against her skin or how most nights, like now, Elena finds herself sitting on the living room floor pouring over books, Jane’s hand in her hair softly stroking as Elena hums and smiles, Sabina asleep and sound against Jane’s chest.

She hears faintly in the background one of Jane’s records playing, something by Pink Martini that blankets over her mind and the late night silence.

Perhaps she can’t describe it, maybe it is just a feeling only her heart can feel and her brain will have to be okay with that answer for now. (As much as that is very, _very_ frustrating to her.)

“Earth to Elena?”

Elena starts, Jane’s voice calling to her making her jump slightly. Elena turns to see a worried, yet amused, raised eyebrow thrown her way from her girlfriend; Elena blushes slightly as Jane softly laughs.

She sheepishly smiles, biting her lip. “Sorry, just…thinking.”

Jane’s hand is still in her hair, and she massages just at the nape of Elena’s neck making her tilt her head back against the couch, moaning softly. “You’re adorable. I called your name three times, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

Elena opens her eyes slowly, getting lost in the steady, soft rise and fall of Jane’s chest. How Sabina rests so comfortably against her; her hand fisting just at the navel of Jane’s tank-top as she scrunches her nose in her sleep. Her blonde hair sticks up endearingly, and Sabina nuzzles closer into the dip of Jane’s neck, lost in dreams. And this…this _wave_ of affection overwhelms Elena, to the point that when her eyes travel up to Jane’s, her girlfriend’s face is obscured by a thin sheen of tears.

“Oh darling,” Jane’s voice is soft, worried, her hand that was massaging comfortingly comes up to her cheek, wiping gently at the tear that falls there. “Shh, what’s wrong, tell me?”

Elena shakes her head softly, laughing embarrassedly as she goes to wipe the tears herself and pull back, sniffing. “Shit, sorry, it’s just-” A small hitch buries itself in the back of her throat. How does she describe it? How does she tell her girlfriends’ that loving them and _being_ loved by them has saved her, that becoming an Angel feels like something inside of her has been completed? That when the tattoo was etched above her collarbone and Sabina kissed just below it as Jane smiled and wiped it as she finished, she felt like she was home?

Jane bites her lip, opting to hold Elena’s hand, waiting patiently for her to gather her words. Elena interlaces them, blowing an unsteady breath of air as she tries to figure out a coherent sentence from the literal hundreds firing inside of her brain right now. But Elena’s quiet crying has stirred Sabina, and with confused sleep coated eyes the other woman wakes up, blinking against the low light of the living room as she rubs at her eye with the heel of her hand, still draped over Jane. “What’s goin’ on? Woah, hey-“

Sabina notices Elena’s tears, quickly grabbing to both her girlfriend’s hands clasped between them. Her face scrunches into a look of concern, eyes soft and filled with warmth, even though her state shows someone still half asleep. “You okay? Did something happen? Wait where’s Jane is she okay I-“

Elena snorts on a laugh, Jane joining in and rolling her eyes as Sabina startles from the body she’s currently _lying on top of_ laughing warmly. Sabina realises, biting her lip with an “ _Oh”_ that has Elena bringing the hands holding hers to her mouth, kissing them softly.

“I love you, both. So fucking much.”

Jane seems to grow tender at the words, that look she only has for Sabina and Elena taking over her face as it leaves Elena’s lips; and Sabina smiles so brightly that Elena feels like she’s looking at the sun. Jane is the one to respond, because Sabina looks like she’s about to do that thing where she jumps up and picks her girlfriend up in a spinning hug; and she stops it with a hand to the bottom of Sabina’s shirt. Much to a pouting Sabina.

“We love you too Elena,” _Fuck,_ Elena thinks, _will she ever get over Jane’s accent when she says that?_ Does she have hearts in her eyes? She feels like she has hearts in her eyes.

Sabina instead, pecks her on the nose, ‘booping’ it straight after with her free hand. Elena falls again for the other woman’s dorkiness. “Yeah baby, tonnes. But why are you crying?”

Elena doesn’t really know, doesn’t know _why_ she’s crying, but it feels like if she doesn’t her heart will burst and overflow because the love she has for them feels like it could create stars, Elena thinks. She knows that isn’t scientifically, physically, _or_ practically possible, but it’s the best way to describe it minus a seven-thousand-word report. So instead of an answer she sits up on her knees, leaning forward with that endearing start of hesitancy before kissing that Jane could melt at; her doe like eyes flitting between Sabina and Jane. Lips parted ever so slightly in a way that begs to be touched. But it’s all a slow process, and as always Jane chuckles softly, Sabina looking to Elena so endearingly that she feels like she _is_ melting.

“Yes darling, you can kiss me.”

Elena bites her lip, smiling so much she can barely kiss Jane. It’s gentle and warm and new and _loving_ like every other time. And as she pulls back, that soft red blush coating her cheeks, Sabina leans in; Elena giggling at how she darts and covers her lips with her own so eagerly that Jane has to grab at end of Elena’s shirt, tugging her back towards the couch with how far she was startled back.

Jane rolls her eyes, grunting as Sabina leans her palm on her abdomen when she moved. “Honestly, you’re like an over-eager kitten.”

Sabina pulls back, grinning, all of their hands still clasped together as she looks to Jane. Elena feels like she was the centre of their universe. “Sue me.”

Jane rolls her eyes and tries to make it look like she doesn’t melt when Sabina kisses her, falling back into her position on her chest. She tugs once on Elena’s hand, tangling her and Jane’s legs together.

“Forget your books Lena, it’s ‘pile on Jane’ time.”

Elena chuckles, falling for the way Jane effortlessly and mindlessly makes room for her on the edge, left arm open as she sighs. “This is what I get for being the tall one, don’t I?”

Elena easily slots in, feeling Jane’s strong arm encircle her and bring her in and she feels so _safe,_ and warm, and she just fits in with the way Sabina’s hand pulls her even closer still by reaching over and resting on her hip. She sighs, humming contently against Jane’s collarbone as she makes an affirmative grunt, her arm slinging over her girlfriend’s stomach.

“Hmm. And the warmest one.”

“Oh, so I’m just a personal heater for you both?”

Sabina hooks her leg around Jane’s thigh like Elena does, snorting. “Uh duh? Why else?”

Jane smacks her upside the head and Elena laughs against her skin and with a startling realisation it all falls into place.

Maybe there is an answer.

(Maybe the answer is them.)

-

Elena has come to find that with _love,_ in their line of work, comes with another startling realisation she isn’t fully prepared for. And oddly? (Well, maybe not oddly, considering the circumstances) that realisation that seems to knock the wind out of Elena, comes from Rebekah Bosley.

They’re on a small scale mission, getting a tip from a whistle-blower that a low lying tech-company in LA is posing as a front for a gangs’ money laundering. Honestly, it’s something they probably could have just left to the FBI, hell, even the police; but Bosley reminded Elena that exposure to missions, no matter how small the circumstances, is the best way to settle in. To figure out answers and tactics to even the most minute crimes.

That’s how she finds herself in their get-away van two blocks from the location, Bosley in the driver’s seat drinking from a Starbucks cup as Elena types away on her laptop.

“Aaaand done!” Elena does this excited bounce in her seat, Bosley smiling at the action. “Huh, I _think_ that’s a new record for me. That took me literally one minute to get into their system.”

An impressed eyebrow is raised, Bosley wonders how they somehow recruited a puppy into their ranks. “Well done Angel. Have all exit doors been secured?”

Elena can’t help the blush, there’s something about really being referred to as an _Angel,_ an official member by her superior, that has Elena feeling like _yeah, okay. This is definitely where I’m supposed to be._ But she sobers up, clearing her throat and quickly getting into the security system, seconds passing as she successfully locks all exits inside the building. “Done!” She then directs her voice to Jane and Sabina through her intercom, the little tattoo beneath her collarbone lighting up. “Sabina. Jane. Head north towards the front desk, and uh. Do your thing?”

Elena sends a look to Bosley, as if to say “Did that sound okay?” but all she gets in return is Rebekah laughing the same time she hears her girlfriends chuckle over the intercom.

“ _Aww babe! That was cute. You’re getting so good at this.”_

_“Sabina, don’t be mean. Elena you’re doing wonderfully. Congrats on the new record, darling.”_

 _“I wasn’t being_ mean, _it’s called playful banter, and Elena loves it.”_

_“You know what I love? Missions that end well for us. Focus please, love?”_

_“Aye aye captn’”_

Elena doesn’t have to see them both to know Sabina did a two-finger salute that Jane probably rolled her eyes at. It sends a pang of affection deep into her chest as Elena smiles at their voices, a blush coating her cheeks from their praise. Bosley eyes her warmly, but doesn’t say anything, opting to take over the intercom and direct her Angels; looking to the building map on Elena’s screen.

It all goes smoothly, a clean bust that ended in Jane only getting a slight bruise from where one of the gang members clipped her in the cheek. (The impact of it over the intercom and Jane grunting had Elena on the edge of her seat, worry filling her senses, but then she heard Sabina’s answering choke hold around the guy; and she felt herself relax.)

After getting the confirmation everything has been secured, Bosley throws the car into gear, peeling off out of the alley way they were resided in. Elena honestly will never get over how smooth and calm Bosley can be, like the ocean after a storm. She hears a faint powering down noise, and realises Bosley has turned off their intercoms as her chest stops flashing.

“You know, it’s going to get harder.”

 _That_ knocks Elena out of her thoughts, enough for her to furrow her brows and chuckle lightly. “Uh, what is?”

Bosley sighs softly, but looks to her with so much understanding that Elena knows she isn’t being realistic for the sake of being mean. The setting sun lights up the inside of the car, bathing them in a warm orange. “This. The job. When you involve love it’s…” Bosley clears her throat, finding the words. “It just gets harder. I need to know that you get that.”

She glances to Elena, eyes momentarily off the road, and Elena opens her mouth but doesn’t say anything because god, she _knows_ that but for some reason hearing it from the other woman feels like a realistic punch to the gut. Just last week Jane almost had a heart attack because Elena got a concussion. And the month prior before _that_ Sabina and Elena didn’t leave Jane’s side while on bed rest after being stabbed in the thigh, _just_ above her femoral artery. Elena held Sabina while she cried and it _hurt._ More than anything physical Elena has ever felt. She swallows once, closing her mouth and clearing her throat as she speaks softly.

“Yeah I…I get that.” Elena tucks her hair behind her ear, looking to the other woman. “It was like, one of the first things you told me when I passed my tests. There’s a level of sacrifice with being an Angel.”

Bosley reaches over, taking Elena’s hand in hers and squeezing once. It takes her by surprise, but Elena remembers this _is_ the woman who hugged Jane after meeting her for the first time. The touch has her whole being easing, like everything she’s ever worried about is going to be okay, she realises Bosley kind of has that effect on her.

“Hey, I’m not trying to be a dick,” Elena laughs at this, Bosley smiling with her and then sobering up. “I just want you to be aware. Not to think about it all the time, but just…”

Bosley takes her hand back, placing it on the steering wheel. “Every time you three go on a mission, I get that same feeling I just saw on your face when Jane got hurt. Or when Sabina broke her arm two months ago and you came to me crying asking me if we had any super healing serum for her. Which, by the way, super cute you thought that exists.”

Elena frowns adorably, blushing. “You guys have mints that knock people out, I’m not weird for thinking that.”

Bosley laughs affectionately, Elena’s pout turning to a soft smile. “My point is, when missions get harder and you climb ranks, always tell each other “I love you” before you leave, yeah? Or that they need to be safe, or whatever. Jesus, this is cheesy.”

Elena chuckles, and she doesn’t see this side of Bosley that often and it’s rare that it comes out but Elena finds, not much to her surprise, is that it’s endearing and she is kind of sort of in love with it. Bosley sends her a weird look, raising her eyebrow. “What? Why are you looking at me like I just saved your kitten from a tree?

Elena shrugs, and without warning leans over the centre console, resting her forearm on it as she kisses Bosley’s cheek, smiling fondly. “Nothing. I just appreciate you. I need to know that you get that.”

The echo of her own words, coupled with the touch, has Bosley clearing her throat and her eyes focusing back on the road. Elena doesn’t miss the slight red to the other woman’s cheeks; she grins at that.

“ _God that was THE fucking sappiest thing I’ve ever heard.”_

Bosley starts, swerving slightly at Sabina’s voice. “What the fuck? I thought I muted you! How long have you been listening?”

Elena laughs at Bosley’s frown and open mouth, tapping her intercom with a wink sent her way. Bosley just groans and thunks her head against the steering wheel as they finally pull up to the meet up location.

Janes voice comes over the line, snorting. “ _Around the time you called yourself a dick, Boz.”_

Bosley closes her eyes, leaning back up and breathing deep. “You can retire in thirty years Rebekah, you can retire in thirty years…”

Elena laughs at that, hearing her girlfriend’s answering laughs over the intercom, and she notes that her smile is the one that makes her eyes crinkle and where it feels like her chest is so light, that she isn’t falling anymore. She isn’t freefalling and scared into the unknown and into clouds tumbling into the earth. No, she realises, she’s rising.

She’s rising into love.

-


End file.
